Un 15 de Agosto
by Azuna Konoe
Summary: Hibiya Amamiya pensó que ese verano del 15 de agosto, solo sería otro día normal, pero nunca supo lo equivocado que estaba al ver como se desvanecía ante sus ojos aquella persona que él tanto quería. One-shot.


**Holis lectores-san nwn se estarán preguntando "Que haces publicando esto y no Konosetsu's?" xD (okno :v)**

 **Después de escuchar la canción "Kagerou Days" como 50 veces (mi nueva droga :'v), se me ocurrio hacer este one-shot en que se narra esto desde el punto de vista de mi Hibiya :3**

 **Aclaro que no me vi el anime o el manga de Kagerou Days (ok, el manga en realidad si lo leo, pero en la parte que presentan a Hibiya y a Hiyori se paró la traducción :'v), así que voy a hacer las personalidades de los dos lo mejor que pueda.**

 **Bueno, no los interrumpo más y disfruten de este fanfic n.n**

 **Renuncia: Kagerou Days no es mio, sino del gran Jin-sama *w***

 _ **Un 15 de Agosto**_

"Ahh…" fue lo único que dije al despertarme ese caluroso 15 de agosto, en mi cama. Eran las 11:00 PM, así que me levante con pereza, me duche y comí algo. Me vestí con un chaleco blanco, una remera celeste y unos pantalones blancos con un par de zapatos del mismo color. Fue entonces que a las 11:40, estaba mi amiga, Hiyori Asahina, esperando en la entrada de mi casa con un aire de energía en ella.

Cuando abrí la puerta me quede algo…¿Cómo dirían ustedes? Embobado o sorprendido…creo. Ella vestía un lindo vestido rosa y debajo una remera de manga corta negra y tenía un par de sandalias negras.

"Hola Hibiya-kun" –Me dijo ella con su linda sonrisa-

"Hola…Hiyori-chan" –Dije aun algo nervioso- "¿Quieres pasar?"

"Ah no, en realidad quería pedirte si quisieras salir conmigo" –Dijo ella aun sonriente-

¿Qué creen ustedes que fue mi cara al decirme Hiyori eso? Bueno, claramente, mis mejillas ardían y mi cara, probablemente debía estar roja.

"Hibiya-kun ¿Tienes fiebre?" –Dijo ella algo preocupada- "Estas algo rojo"

"N-No" –Dije tartamudeando nervioso-

Rapidamente, ella corrió hasta estar a unos centímetro cerca de mi, y pus su frente contra la mía, seguramente para tomarme la temperatura. Dios, no se como explicarlo, pero puedo decirles que mi corazón latió como loco, y mis manos estaban empezando a sudar.

"Mmm, al parecer te encuentras bien" –Dijo ella sonriéndome- "Bien, vamos! –Dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia afuera-

"¿A-A donde vamos?" –Dije nervioso por el repentino contacto-

"Bueno, hoy es un lindo día, y no quiero aburrirme estando sola en casa así que quiero que vengas conmigo a salir por la ciudad ¿Ok?" –Dijo ella con su tierna sonrisa-

"O-Ok" –Dije y la seguí-

Durante casi todo el día estuvimos en la ciudad caminando y comiendo algo de helado mientras charlábamos de cosas triviales como siempre hacemos, entonces, ya a las 12:30, nos encontrábamos en el parque, sentados en los columpios, disfrutando de la cálida brisa de verano que rozaba nuestras mejillas, y los rayos del sol deslumbrante que haría enfermar a cualquiera sin nada más que hacer.

Seguimos charlando como siempre, hasta que un gato negro se acercó a nosotros, y salto hacia las piernas de Hiyori. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo con tranquilidad, mientras miraba hacia el suelo con una mirada cabizbaja.

Cuando la veía con esa mirada, me preguntaba que estaría rondando por su mente.

Fue entonces, que sin previo aviso, mientras hablábamos, pude escucharla murmurar firmemente algo con la mirada de ella hacia el cielo despejado.

"No me gusta mucho el verano…" –Murmuro Hiyori-

La mire extrañado cuando ella dijo eso mientras acariciaba al gato. Ella al notar que la observaba, me sonrió con esa típica sonrisa tonta que hace latir a mi corazón.

Cuando bajamos de los columpios, seguimos charlando normal y despreocupadamente, pero, repentinamente, el gato se escapó de sus manos, y ella, por instinto, corrió hacia la calle para atraparle.

Ella no debió hacerlo…Hiyori no debío haberlo hecho…sino…no hubera pasado lo que paso…

Cuando ella fue hacia el gato, no se percato que el semáforo cambio su luz verde a un rojo vivo, provocando que el ruido de los motores de un camión rugieran, y aceleraran repentinamente el paso, llevándose consigo su vida.

Los gritos, su aroma mezclado con sangre, me ahogaba completamente, mis ojos sentía que se humedecían, mis pies estaban inmóviles, y la risa…la risa de aquella voz….la bruma de mentiras…pude escuchar que me dijo…

"Esto no es broma"

La sonrisa de aquel ser…estaba disfrutando esto…

El cielo azul que había hoy, el ruido de las cigarras que repentinamente acallo, mi visión…todo se esfumo y caí en la oscuridad.

…

Estaba cansado, mi cuerpo no respondía, no podía ver nada…lo único que podía sentir, era un extraño y molesto 'tic-tac' de un reloj. Abri mis ojos y no creí lo que estaba viendo. Estaba en mi cuarto, acostado en mi cama, con el celular al lado de mi mano.

"¿Qué es esto…?" –Dije extrañado-

No entendía nada, hace solo unos segundos estaba en la ciudad, mejor dicho en la calle…con Hiyori.

"¿Qué hora es?" –Dije mientras tomaba mi celular-

No lo creía, no podía ser cierto, se supone que ayer era 15 de agosto…¿Entonces porque mi celular marcaba que era 14 de agosto a las 12:04?

No podía ser cierto, a menos que lo que hubiera vivido hace unos momentos fuera un sueño ¿No? Es lo más lógico pero…de alguna forma…eso se sintió muy real…pero un sueño, solo un sueño, eso debe ser ¿Verdad?

…

No se como, pero ahora mismo me encuentro en el mismo parque de mi sueño, en el mismo columpio, con el mismo clima enfermizo y caluroso, y con Hiyori a mi lado, acariciando al mismo estúpido gato del sueño.

"¿Sabes? Es un poco extraño…" –Dije a Hiyori y luego baje la mirada-

"¿El que?" –Me dijo ella con mirada confusa-

"Ayer, vi como caminábamos por este mismo parque en un sueño…" –Dije casi susurrando-

En ese instante lo pude ver, ese gato escapando de las manos de Hiyori y llendo hacia la calle. Ella trato de alcanzarlo…y lo recordé, todo, el accidente, los incesantes gritos de ella, la sangre, el sonido de las cigarras…y la risa de la bruma…

No, eso no iba a suceder, no permitiré que ella desaparezca de mi vista…otra vez.

Cuando Hiyori, se puso de pie, rápidamente la tome de la muñeca y la mire directamente a los ojos, impidiendo que vaya a por el felino.

"Deberíamos irnos ya" –Dije con la esperanza de que me hiciera caso-

Afortunadamente lo hizo, y la tuve de la muñeca durante nuestro recorrido. Yo estaba feliz, lo había hecho, impedí que Hiyori muriera. Ahora podíamos volver a nuestra vida normal.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de algo.

Cuando dimos unos pasos más en la acera, note que la gente miro hacia el cielo, y con la boca abierta nadie hablo.

Repentinamente, vi que del cielo cayo una barra de hierro, y atravesó por completo el cuerpo de Hiyori, la sangre que veía, los incesantes gritos, el sonar de los grillos, y el sonido de las campanillas de viento, me desgarraron por completo.

"Hiyori!" –Fue lo único que exclame-

Corrí desesperado hacia ella, quería salvarla de alguna forma, pero no pude. No logre hacerlo. Allí estaba de nuevo. En esta escena tan irreal, lo pude ver. A esa molesta bruma, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Esto no es un sueño"

Fue lo único que me dijo, y me empujo lejos de la persona que más me importaba en el mundo. Mientras caía hacia el suelo, mi visión se desvanecía, y al ver el rostro de Hiyori, puedo jurar que aun con toda su sangre y heridas, ella sonreía.

…

Desde entonces he perdido el conocimiento y despertaba siempre el 14 de agosto, a las 12:04 en mi habitación.

Siempre que eso sucedía, corría lo más rápido que pude hacia donde estaba Hiyori, allí sentada, en los columpios. Trate de sacarla lo más rápido que pude del parque, pero siempre ocurría algún imprevisto que provocaba la sangrienta muerte de ella. No podía soportarlo, los gritos, la sangre, los grillos, todo eso desgarraba mi ser.

Lo único que deseaba es nada de esto sucediera, y pudiera salvarte de alguna forma.

…

Las incontables veces que deseaba salvarla, la bruma resplandeciente me sorprendía con su estúpida risa siempre que ella se desvanecía.

Ahora mismo, este ciclo se ha repetido por décadas, de eso me di cuenta hace mucho.

Entonces comprendí, que en este tipo de historias cliché, tan solo debe haber un final.

Mirando hacia la sombra de mi pasado, aquel chico tan ingenuo que alguna vez fui, supe que este día de verano debía de acabar.

Tomando aire, para lo que iba a hacer y mentalizándome, recordé entonces los añorados días en los que ella y yo siempre hablábamos y éramos felices.

"Adios Hiyori…"

Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuve, e inmediatamente, la empuje a ella y salte hacia la carretera y pude ver al camión que estaba por golpearme.

Yo sonreí al vehículo, y en un segundo lo impensable ocurrio.

Con todas sus fuerzas el camión me golpeo. Mi cuerpo destruido, sus ojos confundidos, mi aroma combinado con la sangre la desgarraban.

Detrás de Hiyori vi a esa bruma molesta riéndose, como si me dijera "¡Te lo mereces!" aunque unos segundos después, vi sus lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos.

Mientras sentía que mi conciencia se desvanecía, me preguntaba si esto sería para ti un verano normal.

Aunque no importa, porque hoy eso termina.

Pero entonces vi algo, tal vez solo fuera una ilusión por mi vista borrosa, pero vi algo. Cerca de Hiyori había una bruma que me miraba seriamente.

Entonces, me pregunto…¿Esto finalmente habrá acabado?

…

Desperté de un sueño abrumador un 14 de agosto. Mi cara estaba húmeda, mi vista borroneada. Yo…no pude salvarlo a él. Otra vez.

"Esta vez también falle" –Dije con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro-

Entonces, lentamente empecé a acariciar al gato que tenía en mis brazos, en mi cama. Pero de repente, la pude ver. A ella. A aquella bruma que nos condenó a Hibiya y a mi.

Ella estaba sonriéndome con esa maldita sonrisa de burla.

Esto nunca podrá acabar.

 **¿FIN?**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? :D**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot n.n**

 **Dejen sus opiniones y/o criticas :D**

 **Sin nada más que decirles, Sayonara! nwn/**


End file.
